powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Biztek
Will-O'-The-Wisp Physiology Next time you rename page, I expect you to change every link to it: someone has to do it and I like to spread the misery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) At least it wasn't one of the more linked ones, the oldest pages are so linked that renaming one of them would mean overhauling most of this site... -_-; --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Badassery Embodiment The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another combination, proving that even close things can still work well together ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meta Probabilistic Physiology Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! In advance. "The secret to living the life of your dreams is to start living the life of your dreams today, in every little way you possibly can." New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 list:Top Coolest Powers Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:34, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:24, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 04:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Reality Adjustment A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Unification Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Had this one in mind for quite a long time, finally decided to create it after a psychedelik episode of Teen Wolf ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Power For a bit of wonder without being too powerful. DYBAD (talk) 08:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Just n case you missed it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC)